The End of All Things
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Whether near or far: I'm always yours. Any chance in time, we are young again. In these coming years many thing will change, but the way I feel will remain the same." Dean smiled wide "I will always say that we are in love." The End of All Things By: Panic! at the Disco


They stood together with an official in between them. "We are gathered here today to join Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester in marriage. The grooms have decided they are going to stay their own vows. Castiel, you have the floor."

Gabriel handed Castiel a piece of paper and Cas smiled and looked at Dean. _"Whether near or far: I'm always yours. Any chance in time, we are young again. In these coming years many thing will change, but the way I feel will remain the same._"

Dean smiled wider than already; Cas continued to read. "I will always say that we are in love. Even though the troubles of college and med school we trooped it out. We have lasted almost a decade so I think we can last a lifetime."

Dean laughed. Jo handed Dean his piece of paper. "I wish more than anything that Sam could be here to see me have this big flaming chick flick but he wasn't strong enough. Chemo does that to you. On a brighter note, I wanted to say that these last ten years have been hard but I don't regret any of it. I wish some things were different. Castiel; you have changed my life in ways I have never thought possible. I want you in my life forever. I love you." Dean said wiped his face. "I'm sorry, can we stop this chick flick?"

The audience laughed. Cas started talking again. "Just a little longer, babe."

"Do you have the rings?" The official asked.

"Yes, I do." Gabriel and Jo said in unison. They handed Dean Cas's ring and Cas Dean's ring.

"Dean, do you take Castiel as your husband?" The official asked.

"I do." Dean smiled and Cas slipped a ring on Dean's finger.

"Now, Castiel, do you take Dean as your husband?"

"I do." Cas said as Dean slipped a ring on Cas's finger.

"You shall now kiss." 'Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. They were off to the reception. Where they had fun, got drunk, and went back to Dean's apartment where they had a wild honeymoon.

Dean laid his head on Cas's chest. "So how is Sam doing?"

"The chemo isn't doing anything so they started back on radiation." Dean replied.

"Let's hope he gets better." Cas tried to lift Dean's spirit.

"Don't get your hopes up, Cas. Dr. Roberts told us that the cancer could have already been too far along to treat it. We're drawing straws at this point. It's only time before Sam's body gives out."

"I'm so sorry."

"We knew this was going to happen." Dean said tracing a heart on Cas's peck.

"I know, I just want you to be ok, when it does happen."

"I know, but I just wish it wouldn't happen and he would get better." Dean said and Cas felt a warm tear hit his chest.

"Shhh, daring. No tears on our honeymoon. Just think of all the good times you and him have had together."

Dean just nodded. "Cas, I love you."

"I love you, too. Things will get better." Cas said before they fell asleep.

*&^%$# ! #$^%&*! #$%^&*

**_3 Years Later…_**

"Doc, please, tell me, you're lying." Dean begged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester." Dr. Roberts said. "There's nothing we can do."

"No! There has to be something!" Dean yelled clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. The cancer keeps spreading even with the treatment."

"Do something then! Anything! He's supposed to graduate Stanford Law school, top of his class, in 3 months. He's my brother!"

"Mr. Winchester, it's been seven years. Both Chemo and radiation aren't working. The cancer is just spreading. I give him, with the condition he is in right now, maybe a month."

Dean just swung. It didn't hit the doctor, just the glass case against the wall. "Walk away from me." Dean whispered in the doctors ear. The doctor ran off. Dean slide against the wall to the floor and held his head in his hands. His hand was bleeding pretty bad but he didn't care. Not until something pulled his hand and poured hydrogen peroxide on his hand. "OW! God!" Dean's head shot up to see Cas crouched down on the ground beside him pouring the liquid on his hand and bandage him up.

"I'm not your patient, Cas." Dean mumbled.

Cas smirked. "I'm not a doctor yet, Dean. I'm just a med student." Cas finished bandaging Dean's hand. "There. I'm guessing you heard about Sam."

"What gave you the hint? My hand bleeding? I punched a glass case next to Sam's doctors head? Or me crying on the floor like a baby?"

"All of the above plus everyone in the hospital could hear you yelling at Dr. Roberts."

Dean tried to smirk. "They can't take Sammy away from me, Cas. He's all the family I have left. Ever since Mom and Dad passed it's always been up to me to take care of Sam."

"You need to go be with him. If they say he has a month than make the most of that month." Cas encouraged.

"I can't. He looks so bad. The chemo and radiation are weakening Sammy so much." Dean whimpered.

"Dean, Sam needs you." Cas wiped the tears off Dean's cheeks. "Go stay with your brother. I has to get back to my patients, page me if you need me."

"Even if it's stupid." Dean said pathetically.

"Especially if it's stupid." Cas smiled and kissed Dean's forehead.

Cas helped Dean to his feet and walked him to Sam's room. Dean stood in the doorway for a while. Sam was watching some stupid daytime show. Dean took a deep breath and walked in. Sam noticed.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Today's not a good day, but I'm hanging in there." Sam smiled. Even when he was sick Sam some found a reason to smile. It made Dean's heart sink.

"I was giving some bad news about you, Sammy." Dean choked out.

"Dead line?"

"Yeah, they say maybe a month."

Sam nodded blinking away tears. "So not very long." Dean could only nodded. "Well, you're going to stay with me right. If I only have a month I want you to stay with me. If I had to die I want my last moments to be with my big brother."

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I wish it was you who was sick. I would do anything to make you better." Dean said with tears falling down his face. "I'm not gonna leave."

After a couple minutes of silence, Sam spoke. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"When I'm dying, in my last few minutes, can you just speak to me? I don't care what you will be talking about, I just want you to talk to me about anything and everything. Don't stop talking. Please? Even if I am a drooling mess, I want you to talk to me."

Dean's lip quivered and tears were coming back. He nodded and sat down in a chair close to Sam's bed. He paged Cas.

**_From: The righteous man (Dean)_**

**_To: AngelFace (Cas)_**

_~Sam is making death wishes, Cas. I need you, baby. I know you have patients and classes, but…I need you ~_

Sam had fallen asleep and Dean walked around the room when Cas walked into the room. Dean ran over and crashed into Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean tightly as Dean melted into the embrace. "I can't do this, Cas." Dean cried.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you." Cas rubbed Dean's back. "It's ok to let yourself be vulnerable."

"I can't just sit here and watch my little brother die. I won't let it happen. I'd rather die myself."

"What good would let do for Sam or for me? Sam has been suffering with this for almost 7 years, once it's all over he will be at peace. No pain."

Dean just looked at Cas. His eye over flowing with tears. Dean's mind was racing. His heart was breaking and he felt like he was drowning. "I'm gonna have to bury my little brother." Dean sobbed then his legs gave out. Cas gripped him tighter and lowered himself and Dean to the ground.

"Shh, it's ok. Let it all out. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Cas said as Dean gripped the rough fabric as Cas's dark blue scrubs.

Another med student walked into Sam's room. "Cas?" Cas looked up and realized the he was on the floor with his husband crying in his arms. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Cas just nodded and the student walked away.

Dean looked up at Cas. "You need to be in class or with your patients…not with me."

"You just had a breakdown on the floor about your brother, yet you're still worried about me grades."

"I'll be fine, I'll page you when I'm not."

Cas nodded and helped Dean to his feet once again. Dean sat down in a chair and Cas went back to rounds.

He walked down the hall and quietly reentered the room he had left in a hurry. "Mr. Novak, what was so important that you rush out of the room mid-sentence?" Dr. Gaines asked.

"Um, I had to go down to another room."

"For what reason? What could have possibly been more important than your grade in this class?"

"My husband's brother is dying of cancer. He has probably a month to live and my husband was just given the news and just broke down in my arms. Yeah, I think that's a good reason to leave the class and is probably more important than my grade." Cas remarked.

Dr. Gaines opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't know how to answer that. After a few seconds he finally answered. "Very well, next patient."

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*

**_Four Days Later…_**

"What are you trying to say, Sammy?" Dean asked holding his brothers hand.

"I don' wanna die in a hospital. I wanna die at home." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy, here doctors can watch over you." Dean said.

"Fuck the doctors, I wanna go home, De."

"Please, Sammy, I am keeping you here for peace on my mind." Dean said almost in tears.

"Ok, Dean." Sam mumbled.

Dean laid his head on the side of Sam's bed. "Mr. Winchester."

Sam and Dean both looked at the doctor. "Yes?" They said in unison.

"Dean, can I speak with you?" Dean nodded and followed Dr. Roberts.

"What is it, Doc?"

"The Cancer is spreading faster than expected."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sam is showing signs of cancer patient close to death."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "How long?"

"It depends on his condition today. Estimated on how fast the cancer has been spreading and how fast Sam's condition is dropping…"

"Dammit! How fucking long!" Dean yelled.

"A week. Maybe less."

This time Dean swung and hit Dr. Roberts straight in the nose. Dean collapsed to the ground before Dr. Roberts did.

Dr. Roberts didn't press charges, but that didn't help Dean feel better.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*^%$# !

**_Sam's Last Few Hours…_**

Sam looked bad. Cas walked into night and Dean was curled up in a ball with red eyes and staring at Sam. Cas sat beside him. "Not much longer, Dean. You should say your goodbyes."

Dean shook his head.

"I'm on call tonight. I'll be back to check on Sam in a few hours. I want to say my goodbye first." Cas said.

"I'll be right outside then to give you some privacy." Dean walked out of the room leaving CAs alone with Sam.

Cas sat in the chair beside the bed and took Sam's hand. "They say doctor don't care about death because they deal with it every day, but they are wrong. It is the hardest thing I have ever seen. You have been doing so good. You're going to be at peace very soon. I remember first meeting you. You were a 5th grader when Dean and I were freshmans in high school. I got to know you better throughout the years. And when you were a freshman I considered you a brother. I can only imagine what kind of man you would have become." Cas said with tear forming in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you like a brother. Dean hates seeing you like this. Just let go you, Sam."

Cas walked out and hugged Dean tight. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean held Cas tighter. "It's ok. I can't say goodbye yet. I have a promise to keep." Dean said.

Cas nodded and walked down the hall. Dean walked into Sam's room. Dean started talking.

"Alright, I don't know what you want me to talk about. How about I start at the beginning?" Dean paused.

"I remember Mom always telling you that Angels were watching over you. I think that is funny when I call Cas my angel. Cas; he's gonna be an awesome doctor." Dean half smiled. "Cas keeps telling me that everything will ok when it's over, but I don't believe him."

Dean continued talking about anything and everything. He talk for hours and hours. He watched as Sam's hear went up to really low."

"That bring me to Mine and Cas's wedding. You missed because you were sick. Chemo was hard on you." Dean said as Sam's heart rate dropped. "Cas's vow was amazing. He told me _"Whether near or far, I am always yours. An chance in time, we young again. In these coming years many things will change, but the way I feel will remain the same."_ What he said was 100% true." Dean was choking on air because he knew it was almost over. Dean was panicking. "Our 4 year anniversary is tomorrow. We are in love, Sammy. Cas and I have started looking for a surrogate. We're gonna start family. No matter girl or boy I wanted to name Cas and mine's kids Sam or Samantha, so the kids would be called Sammy." Dean said let tears fall down his face.

Sam nodded unconsciously.

Dean laughed. "Just let it go, little brother. Let it go."

Sam let out a breath and Dean knew. "I love you, Sammy."

Dean heard the flat line. Dean stood up and lifted Sam's arm and pulled out the IV and ripped the heart monitor off his brother. He then threw heart machine into the wall and it broke into pieces. The room was silence expect for Dean heavy breathing. Three male nurses, Dr. Robert, and Cas ran into the room. Cas took Dean out of the room and doctor check Sam out.

**_Time of Death: 2:15 a.m._**

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# !

**_One Week after Sam's funeral…_**

Dean laid on Cas's and his bed. It was what had done all week. His eyes were constant red and his tears had permanent tear stains. After one week Cas had enough.

"Dean, it's time to get up." Cas said standing beside the bed.

"I'm tired."

"You have been tired for a week now. That's all I have heard from you."

"I'm sorry, I just lost my brother."

"Well, Sam wouldn't want you just lay around the house all day long. Sam would want you to live your life." Cas remarked.

"I just can't not yet." Dean sat up. That's when Dean received a slap to the face.

"Dean, Sam would want you live like normal. That's what he would want, now stop wallowing in his death and be the man I grew to love and marry."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry, baby." Dean sighed and then smiled. "Let's start a family. I have a promise to keep with Sam."

Cas smiled.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&**&^%$#

**_Epilogue…3 Years Later…_**

"ARGH!"

"One more push." Dr. Castiel Novak said.

"ARGH! FUCK! WHY THE FUCK IS Y'ALLS BABY SO BIG?" she yelled.

"Thank you so much, Jo." Dean smiled.

"The baby is right here."

"THANK FUCK!"

Jo sighed with relief as Cas lifted the baby up**_. _**"Boy or girl?"

"We have a little baby boy." Cas smiled.

"Little Sammy Winchester." Dean smiled.

"Was that the promise?"

Dean nodded and smiled at the little baby. He looked just like Sam. That made everything better.


End file.
